


The Nutcracker - A Star Light Christmas Story

by KrissiTheStarfleetCaptain



Series: Stories of James T. Kirk and Leonard H. McCoy [5]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Ballet, Because Life, Bones is being a good dad again, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Hamilton References, It's basically just sweet people, Jim is also being a good dad, Joanna is a good kid, Lin-Manuel Miranda - Freeform, M/M, MusicalActor!Jim, New York, Star Light, The Nutcracker, he is gonna keep popping up in this AU people, musical AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 19:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17148029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrissiTheStarfleetCaptain/pseuds/KrissiTheStarfleetCaptain
Summary: Leonard is off to a medical conference and Jim looks after Joanna.It's Christmas Time. There is magic. And Miracles.





	The Nutcracker - A Star Light Christmas Story

**Author's Note:**

> Hear, Hear - my people of Christmas. 
> 
> I have returned with another story from the Musical AU - for the people who have asked for more - you are very welcome. 
> 
> Honestly, this is not written in as much detail as I wanted it to exist but...I am busy, it's Christmas so I am very sorry. But I hope you enjoy this because...It's basically all the fluffy thoughts I had, thinking about a Jo and Jim Christmas dynamic. 
> 
> I do not own any of the movies and songs mentioned in this story.  
> I do not own 'Twas the Night Before Christmas - but I put it too good use!

****

> **__**
> 
> 'Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house  
>  Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse; 
> 
> **__**

****__

There are many reasons why Joanna is so happy about the fact that her daddy is dating Jim Kirk.

First of all, he is the star of her favourite musical. 

That is a very big point on her list. He has a great voice and is an amazing dancer. All the girls in her ballet class are jealous ever since. Even though Joanna doesn’t really care about things like these, it is a good change from them teasing her every single lesson. Suddenly they would look at her out of big eyes, wouldn’t dare to say a single bad word. It is strange. But nothing Joanna cannot get used to. She always would lift her chin and walk past them with confidence. 

Daddy always says that she should not be afraid of being who she is. No matter what other people say. Joanna has known from the moment she walked into her first ballet lesson back in Georgia that she wants to become a ballerina. 

Some mean girls would never be able to take this away from her.

Secondly, Jim loves playing with her. No matter what. If it is hide or seek or any other game that comes to her mind, Jim is always up for it.

He doesn’t care how silly he looks when they have tea parties. Jim wears her tiaras and her pink boa with pride. They always run around in the park together. And at times when her dad was busy in the hospital, Jim has looked after her, taken her to the zoo more than on one occasion. 

Joanna loves going to the zoo with him. There they would voice the animals and act out funny dialogs. She especially likes it when Jim pretends to be a monkey. 

Daddy always laughs when she tells him that, says that it’s because Jim is a monkey himself, that’s how silly he is. She likes him only more for that. He is the funniest adult she knows. Apart from her daddy, of course.

Thirdly, and most importantly, Jim makes her dad happy. After her parents’ divorce…she rarely saw her daddy smile. He always would when she was looking at him but sometimes, when he thought that she didn’t notice, his eyes would turn so sad. 

In times like this, Joanna never knew what to do. She wanted her daddy to be happy. He needed someone who would look after him when she wasn’t there. 

After all, she goes to school, has ballet and then she goes to bed very early. Her dad was alone too often, and Joanna never liked it. 

But everything changed to the better after the musical.

Jim came into their lives and now there is no second in which her daddy is not busy with smiling. He is laughing, some people might even say glowing. 

It makes Joanna happier than anything. Yes, Jim and her dad spend a lot of time together, and not all of this time is she with them. At first, she was even a bit jealous, it was unusual after all. 

She’s been the single focus of her daddy’s life for so long. It was weird to share this special spotlight. 

However, now, after a couple of months of getting used to, she is glad to share her dad because it makes him happy. That’s the only thing that matter. Her Dad and Jim have been together for nearly a whole year now and she can’t imagine having a better family. 

It might not be always perfect but it is for Joanna. 

What’s even better? Yesterday her dad told her that Jim is going to look after her for whole two days! It is going to be so much fun and maybe he will be able to distract her a bit from Monday.

Yes, because on Monday is her big day. Her ballet performance is coming, and she is already buzzing with excitement.

****

> **__**
> 
> The stockings were hung by the chimney with care,  
>  In hopes that St. Nicholas soon would be there; 
> 
> **__**

****__

Leonard on his part is buzzing too. With stressed nervous energy. Christmas is the happiest time of the year, they say. The time to be together with your loved ones and make them happy with presents and wishes of goodwill. Everyone is cheerful.

Cheerful his ass. 

“Everything will be alright, Bones.” 

He looks at Jim who is watching him out of soft blue eyes and he gives a quiet sigh from him. 

“You’re right. But if something should go wrong…” Jim interrupts him by placing his hands gently on his cheeks and he smiles the smile he loves the most. And it’s not his smile that wins Grammys and Emmys and whatever the heck all those awards are called, but the very special kind that is only for Leonard. 

It always goes straight to his heart and makes him calm down. 

“Nothing will go wrong. Joanna and I are going to have an awesome time together baking Christmas cookies and watching movies. Right?”, Jim looks down at Joanna who is already unpacking her backpack on the floor of Jim’s living room and the little girl beams up at him almost instantly. “Right!” 

The blonde chuckles softly before meeting Leonard’s eyes again. “And you’ll be back in two days. Easy.”

Right, easy. 

And that it should be. Except for the fact that Leonard is going to Boston for a medical conference. 

Now, the medical conference isn’t even the problem. He is actually looking forward to it, being quite informative on trauma surgery. 

Joanna staying with Jim isn’t the problem either. The two of them get along like a house on fire and this isn’t the first time that Jo-Jo is staying at Jim’s for a night. 

No, the concerning thing is getting to Boston. 

Flying to Boston. On a godforsaken **_plane_**. 

Honestly, Leonard could have taken the train like any other sane person but apparently, he fell on his head when planning his travel and thought it would be a good idea to replace three hours by train with a hellish hour on the plane. 

Yes, he forgot his aviophobia! But quickly remembered it today when he woke up in the morning, the thought making him sick. 

Fun fact, Jim even asked him if he was fine with going by plane a couple of weeks ago and somehow this bothered his stubborn ego which probably pushed him more towards his current dilemma. 

He should listen more to his boyfriend. 

Said amazing boyfriend watches his face with growing concern and Leonard realises that he must have turned pale just because of his thoughts. 

Quickly getting a grip of himself, he forces a smile on his face, “Yes. You’re right. Everything will be fine.” 

“Of course, it will be.”, Jim strokes gently over his cheek with a smirk, “I’m your Christmas angle, after all.” 

How could he possibly argue with something that is so true? 

Leonard chuckles softly and leans more towards his hand “That you are, darlin’. I’ll text you when I’m in the airport and I’ll give you a call when my plane has arrived in Boston.” 

Jim nods lightly and presses a tender kiss to his lips. His voice is a gentle whisper, “Safe travels.” 

When they part, his self-proclaimed Christmas angle steps away, and Leonard immediately crouches down to hug his daughter who runs over to him, straight into his arms. 

“I’m gonna miss you, daddy.” Her words only make his heart ache more and he holds her tightly, reluctant to ever let go. “I’m going to miss you too, peach. So so much.” 

He carefully holds her at arm’s length and strokes a strand of hair behind her ear. “Be good, okay? Promise me you take care of Jim while I’m gone?” She chuckles quietly and shakes her head. 

“I promise.” Jim just smirks quietly at her words. 

“But promise you will be back for my ballet performance.” She looks at him all seriously and Leonard holds her hands in his, squeezes gently. “I wouldn’t miss it for the world. I’ll be back two whole days before Christmas Eve. Don’t worry.” 

How could he? His daughter is dancing the role of young Klara in the Nutcracker. And as Joanna likes to say it **_THE_** Nutcracker. 

No force in the universe could keep him from seeing his baby girl on stage. 

Before he gets back up again, he kisses the top of her hair. Jo goes back to Jim to take his hand, and Leonard can only smile at the two most important things in his life. 

God, he loves them more than anything.

****

> **__**
> 
> The children were nestled all snug in their beds;  
>  While visions of sugar-plums danced in their heads; 
> 
> **__**

****__

Jim and Joanna have a mostly quiet morning after Leonard leaves. Jo busies herself with homework she’s received over Christmas break, sitting at the kitchen table and Jim goes through his emails and writes (well tries to write) more on his new project.

A project that has not seen progress in weeks and Chris is expecting updates after New Year. 

Is it wrong to say that he feels like Charles Dickens? The same time pressure, the same expectations to land a new hit. Maybe he’ll end up adapting The Christmas Carol into a musical? 

Jim stops nursing his coffee for a second and raises his eyebrows at the screen of his laptop. 

Actually…? 

Frowning he quickly shakes his head and throws this idea far away. Stupid. Let’s simply acknowledge the fact, he has a writer’s blockage. 

He wrote Star Light when he had nothing but student debt and his ideas. Now Jim has everything a person can wish for – love, success, fame – but no ideas. 

A short message tone fills the quietness of Jim’s loft in West Village and he immediately smiles at his phone when he reads Leonard’s promised update. 

Even with his terrible lack of idea, he wouldn’t change a single thing in his life right now. 

After typing a quick reply, he tries to produce at least a couple of words, but it is a most hopeless case. 

His eyes wander to the window and he watches the snowflakes fall, elegantly dancing through the air and covering the city in white fluff. 

He loves New York, in contrast to Bones who keeps complaining about how much he misses being a good ol’ country doctor from Georgia, not being able to handle the busy life. 

“The countryside, kid.”, he’d say in his drawl and make Jim grin amused, “That’s where my roots are.” 

Even though, the good man was born and bred in Atlanta. Just saying. 

Himself, on the other hand, Iowa’s countryside is a nasty place to be during winter. 

But here, Christmas fills every corner. Carol Singers, lights and trees. Music, roasted chestnuts and candy canes…

Joanna’s soft giggle pulls him out of his thoughts and he grins amused. “What is it?” 

She looks up at him and shrugs lightly. “You did it again.” 

“I did what again?”, he inclines his head lightly and smiles innocently, despite knowing what she is referring to. But this is their game. This is their Jo and Jim dynamic. 

“Humming.” His smile grows when she repeats the melody herself. “Do you know which song it is?”

Jo squints her eyes and bites her bottom lip whilst thinking but shakes her head in the end. 

“ _My favourite Things_. It’s from a movie called _The Sound of Music_.”

“Is it a good movie?”, she watches him curiously and Jim nods enthusiastically. “One of the best. We can watch it later tonight if you want? After dinner?” 

Jonna nods in agreement before focusing back on her math homework and he lets her concentrate until he starts feeling restless watching the streets outside. 

Christmas is outside. What are they still doing inside? 

“Hey, Jo. Do you wanna walk to Central Park?” 

The girl looks up at him with a frown, he is so used to see this expression on her father’s face that he can only smile. “It’s nearly an hour to walk there.” 

He merely shrugs, and his smile widens. “We can get hot chocolate on the way and look at the shops.” 

“I have ballet rehearsal at three.” But Jo is already packing her school things back into her bag. 

“We can take your things and go from there?” This seems to satisfy all of her questions and Joanna jumps off her chair to grab her things. 

“Okay!” He watches her with a quiet chuckle and makes sure she puts on her scarf and hat before leaving the house. 

Jim carries her pink ballet bag whilst Jo holds on to his gloved hand, balancing on a stone wall along the pathway, attentively making sure that each of her steps leaves a perfect shoe print in the untouched snow. 

Even right now he can’t help but notice how she walks with the elegance of a born ballerina. Every movement so precise but still smooth. Jim has spent way too much time around dancers by now to not realise these types of things. 

When the wall ends, he helps her to jump off it and they continue their walk through the snow. Joanna talks about school and her friends, tells stories that make Jim laugh with ease until they reach one of her favourite toy stores. 

“Can we go inside?”, she pulls at his hand and looks up at him out of large pleading dark eyes. How could he say possible no to this? “Sure thing, kiddo.” 

They are greeted by the ringing of a bell, a warm breeze and Christmas carols when they enter. 

It is a nice toy shop, quite antique and small enough so that most tourists would never pay much attention to it when they have giants like The Lego Store and Dinosaur Hill looming right next to the tiny independent stores. 

Jim lets Jo run off to look at the big model railroad in one of the corners and just has a look around himself. The shop owner nods politely when she recognises him to which the response with a small smile. 

Another reason why he prefers these quiet corners, no excited fans. 

Don’t get him wrong, he loves his fans. He wouldn’t be where he is today if it wasn’t for them. But they can be a little bit much at times. 

Here he can just wander without the constant possibility of being approached by somebody, and smile at the small creative things people come up with. Dancing bears little red drums, walking baby elephants and jumping clowns. 

Again, lost in thoughts he looks a bit surprised when Joanna takes his hand and leads him to a shelf full of wooden toys and points at a whole row with different nutcrackers. Some of them are painted blue and have swords others are white and carry a golden lance. All forms, colours, variations, and sizes. You name it but all of them are impressive and undoubtedly handmade. 

“Which one do you like best?”, Jim smiles down at her and she points without much hesitation at a red one with golden ornaments and a silver rapier. “This one. He looks like from the movie.” 

Yes, movies are also their thing. “Which one?” He reaches up and looks closer at the little soldier, taking in the detail of his eyes. 

“ _Barbie in the Nutcracker_ ,” Jim smirks slightly and passes her the toy which she takes with big eyes. “That’s a good one.” He nods at the carved man, “Do you want to have him?” 

Joanna stares first at the Nutcracker in her hand before meeting Jim’s tender expression. “Can I?” 

“Of course. See it as a…pre-Christmas present.”, he smirks crookedly and walks with her to the till. 

The next time the small bell on top of the door rings one little ballerina is one nutcracker richer. 

Jim takes Joanna’s hand again and they continue their little winter walk down 7th Avenue. They get hot chocolate at Mariebelle’s along the way and start humming Christmas Carols when they are happy and full of molten marshmallows.

Having so much fun and carrying her nutcracker proudly in her free hand, the reach Central Park in what seems literally no time. 

All covered in snow, the park is a beautiful sight and it seems nearly magical with the snowflakes drifting around them. They go up to the viewing platform above the ice rink and simply watch the many people, some of them more stumbling around than skating. 

“Jim?”, he hums ins response and meets her hazel eyes, “Can we go ice skating too?”

He goes mentally through their schedule for tomorrow and nods with a smile. “Sounds like a good idea. We can go tomorrow after your rehearsal”  
Joanna seems alright with his proposal. “Can we go to Bryant Park? I like it more.” 

That wouldn’t be a problem because he likes it more as well. “Of course, Jo.” 

“And can we walk there again?” It is a bit closer than Central Park anyway so even if he wanted to, there wouldn’t be a reason to tell her no. 

Fortunately, he doesn’t want to say no to her. 

The two of them watch the ice-skating people a bit longer before going for another walk around central park, keeping a purposefully low profile when they are surrounded by more people. 

Thank God it is the holidays, people are usually more pre-occupied and don’t tend to recognise Jim as much. Looking at him, that is actually quite strange because even dressed in his smart grey coat and scarf he looks everything but invisible. 

His blond hair is covered in snowflakes so that it appears white, his piercing blue eyes even more electric and Joanna giggles amused because he looks a bit like Jack Frost this way. 

Jim smirks crookedly when he hears her laugh. He might look like Jack Frost, but Joanna looks like a pink fluffy marshmallow, dressed in so many layers so that they end up giving themselves new nicknames for the day. 

His lips should be hurting from smiling so much but his grin only grows when another message from Bones comes in a few hours later. 

__

_\--- Arrived in Boston. Thank God. Next time taking Bourbon on board and tell the staff to piss off. Hope you and Joanna are having fun. Miss you two already like crazy. – L._

__

__  


Imagining Bones' best gruff voice whilst reading the message makes him chuckle and he texts his quick reply. 

__

_\--- Glad you survived. Having fun so no time to miss you ;P – only like crazy. Heading to Jo’s rehearsal now. Keep us updated. – J._

__

_  
_

He looks up from his phone and at Joanna who is happily watching the swans resting in a corner of the frozen lake. 

“We should get going, marshmallow.”, Jim holds out his hand towards her and she takes it once she can tear her eyes away from the family of pretty white birds. 

Jim’s driver picks them up from Central Park and drives them to the Ballet school in Midtown because otherwise they probably would end up coming late. 

However, coming with Jim to practice, Joanna knows that being late doesn’t matter. 

Everyone loves him at her performing arts school. The parents of her fellow classmates, all the teachers and especially her Ballet teacher and head of the school, Natalia Dudinskaya, has a very obvious weakness around the actor which she never shows when they come with Leonard as a chaperone. 

His presence keeps them all at bay but when the cat is out of the house…the mice get way too cosy around Jim which Joanna never gets tired of watching. 

At first, there is the staring and the quite whispers until one brave person makes the first step and approaches him. Jim is probably the nicest being in the whole universe, at least in Jo’s humble opinion, he would never be mean to anyone and so he smiles and chats politely with everyone. 

Meanwhile, Joanna runs off to change, leaving her nutcracker in Jim’s competent care. 

He sits the toy down on the free chair next to him and enjoys the peacefulness that comes from watching the practice. The ballet teacher is strict when it comes to this, watching is allowed but no talking. Something Jim is perfectly fine with. 

Joanna would smile at him occasionally when their eyes meet and if he has to describe how he feels in these moments, proud. The fatherly sort of proud and he doesn’t even know how long it has been there or how it has gotten there but it has been there for a while now, no doubt. 

A couple of months ago, this realisation might have scared him to death, now it feels like something that is meant to be. Pure and simple. 

It is a good feeling. 

Jim returns every single one of her smiles and he suddenly decides that he will make sure that Joanna’s smiles will never seize, not if he can help it. 

Just like planned, after dinner, they end up watching _The Sound of Music_ and Jo probably falls asleep around the same time as the Von Trapp Family finishes their final performance of _So Long, Farewell_.

A calm and peaceful end to a good day. 

> __
> 
> And mamma in her 'kerchief, and I in my cap,  
>  Had just settled our brains for a long winter's nap, 
> 
> __

__  


The next day is actually pretty similar to the first. They spend the morning in Jim’s apartment, listening to Christmas music on the radio and covering all the songs.

Jim is still not a single step further with his project. 

Before Joanna’s rehearsal, they go for another walk, this time down to James J. Walker Park. This place is the residents’ well-guarded secret spot, secluded from tourists and surrounded by gorgeous 19th-century townhouses. It looks like a small private Winter Wonderland and Joanna is all too eager to run around in the untouched snow and somehow, they end up building a snowman next to one of the trees. 

Obviously, they have come a bit unprepared, so they just use two stones for nose drills and put Jim’s scarf around him as well as well as his hat to take a few pictures and selfies with it. 

All of them are sent to Leonard almost immediately who replies very lovingly and enthusiastically. 

__

_\--- Put your scarf back on, idiot. You’ll catch your death outside. – L._

__

__  


Yes, Jim is aware that this man adores him more than anything. Thank you very much. 

Once Joanna’s rehearsal has finished for the day, they go straight down to Bryant Park and go ice skating.  
“I’ve only ever done it once, Jim.” The little girl laughs and holds on to him for her dear life, slowly moving her feet over the slippery ice, securely-positioned between the blonde’s arms in front of him. 

“You’re doing great. That’s it. Push yourself from one foot onto the other.” He laughs softly and helps her struggle along. 

“Imagine we take your dad ice skating, marshmallow.” This thought immediately makes Jo laugh who is bravely making some independent steps. 

“Oh, that would be fun. He’d be grumbling something like…”, she quickly changes to her deep voice and frowns so convincingly in full Bones-manner that Jim nearly falls on his butt with laughter, “I’m from Georgia, the only ice I can tolerate is my momma’s home-made snow cones. So, get me off the ice, Jim, and I mean yesterday, or I swear…” 

In her very talented act, she forgets to pay attention to her movements, but Jim is already there and catches her safely when she loses balance, holding on to his coat with a surprised squeak. 

“Easy now. And back on your feet.” He places her again upright on her own legs. Then he squats a bit and moves her hat and scarf back into place. 

She grins at him widely, her cheeks rosy and her nose, not unlike Rudolph’s. “Thanks, Jim.” 

“Ah, no need to thank me. That’s what I’m here for. And can’t have you falling on the ice and injuring yourself, especially before your big day. Also, your daddy would ground us both.” 

And if that isn’t true then he doesn’t know what. 

This night they sit on the couch cuddled in blankets, holding their steaming cocoas and watch both _The Christmas Prince_ and _The Christmas Prince: The Royal Wedding_ on Netflix. It is a cliché movie, very cheesy but this doesn’t mean that they don’t enjoy it. 

Sometimes you just need the good old Christmas cheesiness, right? 

Jim tucks Joanna into bed in her makeshift room which once has been his guest room and is about to turn out the light on the bedside table, where their new Nutcracker friend has found his place when she yawns widely. 

“Let’s watch _Miracle on 34th Street_ tomorrow when daddy is back?” 

He strokes gently through her dark hair and nods. “He’d love that. Good night, Jo-jo.” 

She smiles sleepily and cuddles into her pillow, “Night, Jim.” 

****

> **__**
> 
> When out on the lawn there arose such a clatter,  
>  I sprang from my bed to see what was the matter. 
> 
> **__**

****__

Leonard bites his bottom lip and looks up at information panel in Logan International Airport.

“What do you _mean_ your plane got cancelled?”, he closes his eyes at the whispered tone of Jim’s voice and he can clearly hear how he closes a door behind him. 

He breathes out slowly and pinches his nose bridge, nearly dropping his phone in the other. “All the flights got cancelled today. Apparently, there is a snow storm warning over whole New England, slowly extending over the complete northern East coast.” 

There is silence on the other end of the call for a moment. So quiet that he is afraid that the connection broke without him noticing. 

“So, you can’t take a later flight?” If Leonard didn’t know Jim as well as he knows him, he probably would have missed the concern in his controlled question. 

A soft sigh escapes him, and he slowly shakes his head. “No. All planes.” 

“Train?” 

“Looking at Amtrak right now but they aren’t operating either. Ice on rails.” 

“Damn, Bones. I’m so sorry. I wish I could be there and help…” 

That’s Jim. Feeling sorry for him, worrying about him even though Leonard is the one who is letting them down. He promised to be back home today evening but he’d be surprised if he made it back by tomorrow morning now. 

“Don’t worry, Darlin’. I’ll figure it out. I’m gonna see if there are still some bus tickets available for later tonight and I’ll keep you updated.” He smiles and tries to sound as confident as he can. 

“Of course. Please, just stay safe, okay? I’ll tell Joanna that you are going to be a bit late.” 

God, he feels just terrible. And he doesn’t deserve Jim. “Thank you. Tell her I’m sorry and that I’ll be back as soon as I can.” 

“I will, Bones. We’ll be okay.” The softness of his words makes him relax a bit and he is sure that if he closes his eyes, he’d be able to see those azure eyes looking tenderly at him. 

“I love you, Jim.”, he holds on to his phone for his dear life, but a smile appears on his lips when the other man responds in the same gentle manner. 

“I love you too. Talk to you soon.” 

Leonard rubs quickly over his face when he ends the call and collects his thoughts. 

His goal is simple and clear. He has to get back to Joanna and Jim before Christmas Eve. 

His eyes wander towards the sign for the bus station and he grabs his suitcase the next moment. 

A little snow and ice are definitely not keeping him away from seeing his daughter’s performance. 

Going to this conference so close to Christmas is a great opportunity, Leonard! Boston is only an hour flight away! For crying out loud – he is such a moron. 

Christmas-Wonderland-needs-snow his ass, they should have spent Christmas in Georgia instead. 

****

> **__**
> 
> Away to the window, I flew like a flash,  
>  Tore open the shutters and threw up the sash. 
> 
> **__**

****__

A deep breath. That’s what it takes to calm Jim’s nerves if he gets slightly nervous before a performance or an interview.

Normally he doesn’t even get very nervous. He loves being in front of people, the audience is his friend.

However, Joanna isn’t an audience he wants to impress. Somehow, he has to explain to her to her daddy can’t keep his promise and won’t be back today. 

It could be worse. It’s just a day and Bones will definitely be back for Christmas Eve. No doubt. 

And is he trying to convince himself or Joanna? 

He walks back into the kitchen where he has left Jo-Jo and she is still fighting with the dough for another batch of Christmas cookies, her face, hair, and arms completely covered in flour. 

Despite the call, the sight of a snow-white Jo makes an amused smirk appear on his lips.  
When she notices that Jim is back, she smiles widely and nearly drops the rolling pin on the floor. “Was that daddy? Did he say when he will be back? I think the cookies in the oven are nearly done!” 

Jim resists the urge to bite his bottom lip and instead keeps his smile and cleans her face with a towel. 

“Yes, it was daddy.”, he tries to sound as calm and soft as possible, for somebody with as much vocal experience as him, it isn’t much of a challenge. But looking into Jo’s hopeful eyes, his voice nearly breaks. 

“Sadly, he will be a bit late. There is a snow storm and so the planes don’t fly.” 

Jo inclines her head slightly and her lips for a confused small ‘oh’. 

“But he will be back as soon as he can. Ages before your ballet. Promise. And we are gonna have a lot of fun until then, alright?” He smiles gently at her and puts the towel away when he is done removing the flour from her cheeks. 

She frowns for a moment or two before remembering that she has promised to be a good girl and good girls don’t pout. After all, it’s not her daddy’s fault. And even less Jim’s. 

Therefore, she returns a smile and nods with understanding. “Yes. We can decorate the cold cookies now!” 

They probably make enough Christmas cookies for their whole street and they don’t mention Leonard’s delay anymore this morning. 

****

> **__**
> 
> The moon on the breast of the new-fallen snow,  
>  Gave a lustre of midday to objects below, 
> 
> **__**

****__

“What do ya mean there are no more tickets until tomorrow midday, ma’am?”, Leonard scowls at the lady behind the desk and his drawl is thick when he is angry.

He probably shouldn’t be angry with her since it is not really her fault but her uninterested facial expression just gets under his skin and makes him lose it. 

She looks at Leonard as if he is a major disturbance to her daily routine of filing her nails. Her cuticles are going to look terrible because of him. 

“It’s the holidays, Sir. All the buses going from Boston to New York are fully booked until tomorrow midday.” 

The woman just repeats what she already told him three minutes ago. 

He is so going to have an aneurysm. 

“If you don’t intend to purchase any travel tickets are do not have any further questions, I ask you to remove yourself from the queue. There are other customers waiting.” 

That at least is the truth. There are other people behind him in the line, looking probably just as happy as he does. 

He doesn’t give a damn about these people but sighs because he knows that he will not leave this conversation with a victory. 

Jim would have already charmed his way into this lady’s heart with his baby blues and an ice-melting gorgeous smile. She would have kicked another person off the bus just for him to get what he wants and make him happy.

Hell, Leonard wouldn’t even be surprised if Jim talked to the flight company and not only would they fly into every storm but upgrade him to First Class for free. 

Unfortunately, he isn’t Jim Kirk and does not own his gifts, being a normal mortal. Leonard McCoy has to accept when he is defeated. 

“I take that stupid bus ticket.” 

****

> **__**
> 
> When what to my wondering eyes did appear,  
>  But a miniature sleigh and eight tiny reindeer, 
> 
> **__**

****__

Jim and Joanna make their way slowly forward in the line to see Santa, the Elves keeping everything quick and smooth.

One of the said elves is taller than Jim and eyeing him punitively for being on his phone. 

“Tomorrow midday? So, you’d be home the afternoon. That’s good, Bones.”, he smiles down at Joanna who is watching him attentively and gently guides are a few steps forward.

He hears a quiet grumble on the other end of the call. “Have you found a place to stay?” 

“Yes, there is a hotel opposite the bus station.” 

They make again progress in the line and Joanna starts pulling at his hand. “That’s good. I’ll gotta go, it’s nearly our turn to see Santa. I’ll take to you later.” 

Jim looks at the two children and their parents before them and chuckles at Joanna’s bubbly energy. “You know what you are going to wish for?” 

She quickly nods her head and holds up her letter which she wrote before they left for Santa Land. “Hm-hm. Everything is written down so that he won’t forget.” 

“That’s very considerate of you, Jo. C’mon. It’s your turn.” 

Jim let’s go overhand with a smile and stand next to the huge scary elf that is still watching him but now with this usual confused look people get when they know they have seen his face somewhere but can’t really place where. 

“Up you go, little one.” Joanna sits down on Santa’s knee and looks up into his kind old face, clinging on to her letter a bit. “I’m sure you’ve been a good girl this year so what can Santa bring you, Joanna?” 

She looks a bit confused and gasps slightly. The Santa last year asked her for her name, does he really still remember it? 

“Well…I wanted to ask for a puppy but then I realised that I probably don’t have the time for a puppy and puppies aren’t Christmas presents…” 

The round man laughs quietly and his beard twitches slightly when he nods in agreement. “That is right. It’s good that you know this.” 

Joanna hums slightly before continuing. “Then I wanted to ask you for new ballet shoes but then Jim - he is my daddy’s boyfriend over there - told me that my daddy’s plane got cancelled and he will be late. There is a snow storm in Boston, you see?” 

Santa inclines his head lightly and Jim's heart clenches slightly at her words. 

“So, I don’t really want anything this year, Santa. Can you just make sure that my daddy comes home and sees me dance? I know that…it’s technically not Christmas Night and it is probably not something that you do…but I promise to be good forever and never ask for anything again.” 

She breathes in deeply and looks very serious. “Just…please help my daddy get home. “ 

This girl is going to tear Jim’s heart apart one day, he is sure of it. 

“I wrote everything done so that you won’t forget. I know you have many children to look after.” 

Of all the wishes Santa has heard this day, this one probably warms his heart the most and he takes the letter of her. He squeezes her hand gently. 

“Don’t worry, Joanna. I won’t forget. I’m sure your dad will be on time for your performance.” 

She immediately beams like a Christmas tree and falls over his neck. “Thank you so much. Oh…and there is one last thing…it’s not for me…” 

Jim can’t hear what she is saying because Jo leans closer to Santa and whispers into his ear but whatever it is the both of them chuckle and Santa mumbles an answer just as quietly. 

He can only watch and smile. 

****

> **__**
> 
> With a little old driver so lively and quick,  
>  I knew in a moment he must be St. Nick. 
> 
> **__**

****__

The reindeer are so adorable even though, to Jim and Joanna’s disappointment, not a single one of them has a red nose.

They walk around their paddock where they are held in Santa Land and Jim is busy feeding one while Joanna pets its head. 

“Did you know that all of Santa’s reindeer are actually girls?”, she smirks up at him and he shakes his head with an amused chuckle. 

“Yes, they are. Because only the girls keep their antler during winter.”, Joanna seems pretty happy about that and it is actually quite interesting. 

“Huh. Poor Rudolph then, I guess. All the other kids probably picked on her name as well then.” 

Joanna laughs and hits his arm lightly. “I’m being serious!”

“Yeah me too! Reindeer bullying is a serious subject, Jo-Jo. Remember? All of the other reindeer, used to laugh and call him…her…names? Oh no, we have to change this song as well…” 

Never mind the other visitors, they sing Rudolph, the Red-Nosed Reindeer and change every single him to a correct her. 

And if some people clap in the end, well that’s just a coincidence. 

Walking back to Jim’s apartment, Joanna is still humming songs and chuckling, holding on to his hand while jumping through the snow along the way. 

“Jim?”, she looks up at him at one point and he hums softly in response. 

They still have another rehearsal today but apart from that their day is completely free maybe they can…

“Are you going to marry my dad?” 

Jim nearly slips on some ice in surprise but catches himself in time and just harrumphs quietly keep walking slowly. 

“Uhm…would you like me to marry him?” 

Joanna seems to think about this question for a moment before she nods quietly. “Yeah. I think so. You make him happy.” She hesitates for a second. “And…we’d be officially a family.” 

It seems so easy when she says it and somehow it feels like a very heavy burden has suddenly be lifted of Jim’s shoulders. 

He stops and couches down in front of her with a tender smile. “It means a lot to me to hear you say this, Jo-jo.” Jim strokes gently over her warm cheek and presses a gentle kiss to her forehead. “So much.” 

****

> **__**
> 
> More rapid than eagles his coursers they came,  
>  And he whistled, and shouted, and called them by name: 
> 
> **__**

****__  
__

__  
__  


__This evening the go to the Christmas Market in Union Square and maybe – just maybe – Jim gets a feeling of inspiration._ _

__It’s the Christmas spirit that just fills every market. The lights, the smell of almonds and candy apples. Maybe it’s also the eggnog that he has, it warms him and just everything seems like a small winter tale._ _

__Joanna is in awe over the many stands, the decorations and especially likes the snow globes. She even gets to donate some money Jim gives her to a man in a Santa costume._ _

__But in her opinion, the highlight of this day are the carol singers._ _

__They seem to appear out of nowhere and immediately recognise Jim.  
“Oh, please. Mr. Kirk. Please. It would be amazing.” _ _

__Jim keeps shaking his head, laughing softly and a light blush on his cheeks. “Oh no, I couldn’t…”_ _

__“Please, do it for the children.”_ _

__He sighs quietly and looks up at the stage on which the Carol Singers are so persistent trying to convince him to go._ _

__Then his eyes meet Joanna’s who is hopefully staring up at him._ _

__“What do you think?”, she grins widely and pulls at his hand, towards the stage. “I think you should sing for the children.”_ _

__Her reaction makes him laugh and Jim finally gives in. “Fine. I’ll do it.”_ _

__The carol singers give a cheer and his smile grows._ _

__“What do you guys think about _Up On the Housetop_?” _ _

__It would be a lie that he doesn’t enjoy giving something of a surprise concert. He loves it. Loves performing in front of all these people, see those happy smiles and the way the snowflake dance in the Christmas lights._ _

__Chris is probably going to kill him for doing this without having a conference in advance. But he couldn’t care less. This is what he is supposed to do, the reason why he writes music in the first place._ _

__His heart is filled with joy when he sees Joanna’s smile and one song turns into two, then into three and they end up staying for over an hour. Finishing nicely with _Pentatonix’s_ version of _Carol of the Bells_. _ _

__No doubt this will be on YouTube by the time they are back in their apartment, but the cheers are all that matters to Jim at the moment._ _

__The cheers and Jo’s laughter when he puts her on his shoulder after the final bow and she gets to wave to everyone from above._ _

__**__**__

> __**_"Now, Dasher! now, Dancer! now Prancer and Vixen!  
>  On, Comet! on, Cupid! on, Donner and Blitzen! _ ** _ _

__  
__

It takes some time for Joanna to settle down tonight with everything that has happened.

__She simply can’t stop giggling and humming._ _

__Jim watches her for a couple of minutes with an affectionate smirk before sitting down next to her on her bed. “Try to sleep, Jo.”_ _

__Still laughing quietly, she nods and cuddles quietly into her pillow._ _

__He has already turned off the light when Joanna speaks up._ _

__“Do you think daddy will make it back in time, Jim?”_ _

__Honestly, Jim has no idea. He has been following the news and the snow is only getting worse. There are nearly no trains and planes operating in the whole North Eastern area._ _

__Some families are going to be separated for the Christmas holidays, stuck in airports and hotels._ _

__It breaks his heart a little bit and he prays that this will not happen to them._ _

__“Of course, he will. He loves you way too much to not make it, Jo. Your dad is a miracle worker, trust me. If he wants to get to you, and he wants nothing more, he will even steal Santa’s sleigh to get to you.”_ _

__She smiles a bit at that thought and her eyes start falling close._ _

__“Try to sleep.”_ _

__Jim keeps watching over until her breath is even and slow before a soft sigh escapes him, and his eyes fall again on the Nutcracker at Joanna’s bedside._ _

__“You don’t have any contacts in the sugar realm that might help get Bones back, huh, little guy?”_ _

__The Nutcracker stays quiet._ _

__“Of course not. Worth a try.”_ _

______

> ___****_ _ _
> 
> To the top of the porch! to the top of the wall!  
>  Now dash away! dash away! dash away all!" 
> 
> ___****_ _ _

__  
__  
__

****

 

 

__Leonard gets the bus at midday the next day and allows himself to relax for the first time in the last 24 hours._ _

__He’ll be back in New York in a bit more than four hours and one more hour on top of that and he’ll be back with Joanna and Jim._ _

__The night in the hotel has been terrible, he couldn’t fall asleep at all and just stared up at the ceiling for the whole night. Only Jim’s calls in the evening and in the morning give him a little comfort right now._ _

__Each time he hears his boyfriend’s voice something in him just breathes out. He gives him a certain peacefulness that he has never known before._ _

__Normally, there isn’t a thing that can be done when Leonard gets all worked up, just letting the moment pass. But Jim is like a remedy to everything that is not a fairy tale in his life._ _

__One single smile and he has to smile as well._ _

__With this smile in mind, he closes his eyes, the monotonous sound of the bus engine lulling him into a deep sleep._ _

__Leonard is one of these people who usually can’t fall asleep anywhere but the bed and of course he thinks he is lucky that this time he has managed to drift off successfully._ _

__Time passes always so quickly when you sleep…._ _

__****__

> __**__** _ _
> 
> As leaves that before the wild hurricane fly,  
>  When they meet with an obstacle, mount to the sky; 
> 
> __**__** _ _

__  
__  
****  
__

 

__“Mister, you have to wake up.” There is a gruff voice and a hand on his shoulder shaking him that pulls him out of his dreams and he blinks a bit confused up into the face of the bus driver._ _

__Leonard frowns a bit and rubs over his face. “We in New York already?” Wow. That was really quick, it didn’t even feel like…_ _

__“Nah, Sir. Barkhamsted.”_ _

__Bark- _what_?! He jumps upright, looks around the empty seats and stares at the man in front of him in shock. “What?! Why?!” _ _

__Did he get onto the wrong bus? No, he checked twice before boarding and asked! ** _TWICE_**! No way in hell did he make a mistake. _ _

__So, what on Earth is he doing in god-forsaken _Barkhamsted_? In damn Connecticut?! _ _

__(Nothing against Connecticut, it is a lovely state. Especially during autumn time.)_ _

__“They closed the whole interstate, Sir. Had to stop here.”, the man shrugs and turns around to walk out of the bus._ _

__Leonard looks after him, still not quite getting the joke that he calls his life._ _

__But he quickly recovers from his stupor, grabs his suitcase and chases after the old man._ _

__“Hey! Wait!”, he stumbles out through the door and nearly falls face first into the snow but gets to grab the driver by his arm. “Wait.”_ _

__The man turns around and raises his eyebrow at him, looking at him as if he is considering how hard he needs to punch Leonard to get rid of him._ _

__To avoid any bloodshed and seem less intimidating he quickly collects his hands back to himself._ _

__“Listen, I got to go to New York. My daughter has her first very big ballet performance tomorrow and I can’t miss it. I just can’t.”_ _

__The driver keeps eyeing him suspiciously and Leonard is really close to losing it._ _

__“Don’t you have children?”_ _

__Maybe he looks just as miserable as he feels but something changes in the man’s expression, the longer he watches the doctor and he scratches his head with a grunt._ _

__“Son, I get it. You wanna make your little one happy and I’m really sorry about what happened. But the interstate is closed and will stay closed today and tomorrow, I can’t take you anywhere.”_ _

__Leonard feels how all hope starts leaving him and he looks around the Bus station a bit lost, not too sure what to do with himself now._ _

__He needs to call Jim and tell him that he won’t make it today…or tomorrow. Who knows if he even will be home for Christmas?_ _

__“Try the Inn.”_ _

__Startled he looks back at the bus driver and frowns slightly confused._ _

__“I might not get you on the interstate, but somebody might drive you towards Saw Mill River Parkway. It’s a four-hour drive from here to NY.”_ _

__Yes, that is actually a good idea. There is, however, one tiny problem…_ _

__“But who is going to drive me down to New York?”_ _

__Places like these don’t have car rentals._ _

__Again, the old man just shrugs and pulls his hat more into his face, puts his hands into his pockets._ _

__“It’s Christmas, boy. Time for miracles.”_ _

__Snow starts falling around him when the stranger walks away, and a cold wind catches Leonard’s coat, dishevels his hair even more._ _

__That’s true. Christmas is the time for miracles and Leonard could really use one._ _

__****__

> __**__** _ _
> 
> So up to the housetop the coursers they flew  
>  With the sleigh full of toys, and St. Nicholas too—
> 
> __**__** _ _

__  
__  
****  
__

 

__The inn is cozy and rustic, a good change from the cold outside._ _

__Apparently, all the people on his bus have found their way here or other hotels, but he gets a room for the night and a promise for breakfast should he be stuck here for longer._ _

__He finds a free space at the bar after leaving his suitcase upstairs and falls down on the chair with a groan._ _

__Bourbon. That’s what he needs right now. A simple pure glass of good old bourbon._ _

__God, he needs to get out of this backwater._ _

__His takes a sip from the amber liquid and closes his eyes, takes a breath, relishes the taste of alcohol on his tongue._ _

__It warms the back of his throat, makes him feel a little bit more awake. His senses wander a bit and he just passively listens to some of the conversations around him._ _

__Mostly it’s nothing of much interest, the usual town gossip which Leonard doesn’t really care about._ _

__“Yeah, I know that the interstate is closed but I’m going down to New York tomorrow morning.”_ _

__His eyes fly open and he turns around to the table where a middle-aged lady talks about visiting her nephew who lives in Brooklyn._ _

__Hell, he loves Brooklyn. Brooklyn is fine. Once he gets to Brooklyn, he’ll make his way to Manhattan. Not even a problem._ _

__His Christmas miracle just appeared._ _

__****__

> __**__** _ _
> 
> And then, in a twinkling, I heard on the roof  
>  The prancing and pawing of each little hoof. 
> 
> __**__** _ _

__  
__  
****  
__

 

__“You’ll be back by tomorrow then?”, Jim summarises after listening to Bones’ story and really hopes that this time, he will make it._ _

__“Yes. Tomorrow. I’ll be there for Joanna’s performance.”_ _

__Jim closes his eyes for a moment and allows himself to smile. This lady is going to drive herself and Bones to New York. From Brooklyn he is taking the subway and home he will be._ _

__“You sure you wanna take the subway? I can send Hendorff…”_ _

__He can hear Leonard roll his eyes over the phone and smirks slightly. “It’s fine.”_ _

__“Alright. I can’t wait. I’ll let Joanna know.” He looks at her from the hallway where she is cuddled into a blanket on the sofa, watching Home Alone._ _

__“You two have plans for today?”_ _

__Except for telling Joanna another time, that her dad is not coming home tonight? He would never tell this Bones but it’s hard to see the disappointment in her eyes._ _

__However, it would not be fair to impute anything to him, because everything that has happened is not Leonard’s fault at all. It’s just…a series of unfortunate events._ _

__“Hm…we have rehearsal, but I’ll come up with something we can do in the evening.”_ _

__The Times doesn’t call Jim the brightest creative mind of the century for no reason._ _

__“Give her a kiss from me.”__

> __As I drew in my head and was turning around,  
>  Down the chimney St. Nicholas came with a bound. _ _

__  
_Joanna looks at the screen, not showing much interest in the movie, her thoughts are somewhere else._

__The Nutcracker is pressed against her chest and she keeps picking at his white beard, generally not expressing the cheery attitude that is normally just part of her._ _

__Jim watches her for a second before he falls down on the sofa next to her, a big smile on his face and pulls her into a hug which she accepts with a quiet grunt._ _

__“Guess what, Jo? Bones will be back tomorrow in time for your ballet! He’ll see you in your pretty costume and will probably shed a few tears because you are going to be a-ma-zing.”_ _

__He gives her a good tickle and despite everything, it gets a giggle out of her._ _

__“But…you said yesterday that he is going to be back today…and he isn’t. So how do you know that he will be back tomorrow in time?”_ _

__This is a very valid question. Really. Jim wishes he had an answer to it._ _

__“Ah. I just have this gut feeling that everything will just turn out okay. It’s Christmas, Jo. And you have Santa on your side.” He winks with a crooked smile and makes her laugh again, only encouraging him again to start another tickle attack – making her squeak in delight._ _

__“C’mon. Get ready for your rehearsal. And I’m going to show you something funny once you are done.”_ _

__She eyes him curiously and gets dressed._ _

______

> _____ _ ****
> 
> He was dressed all in fur, from his head to his foot,  
>  And his clothes were all tarnished with ashes and soot;  
>  A bundle of toys he had flung on his back,  
>  And he looked like a pedler just opening his pack. 
> 
> _****_

__  
__  
__

****

 

 

__

__Time Square is their destination of this December evening, all colourfull (and packed) it was a sight like nothing else. Street artists and billboards, restaurants are exploding with guests that just have seen a show on Broadway._ _

__(Hamilton is still a sold-out enigma. Jim really needs to talk to Lin about his work but since…the incident…Bones is still not happy.)_ _

__Joanna loves it here. It’s the street where Jim’s show normally is. It’s the place where all THE shows are, and it is her dream._ _

__She also wants to perform here, be part of this sparkly, busy chaos. It is everything she loves and so much more._ _

__Another reason why she and Jim are so alike because he loves it as well._ _

__Usually, it would be the huge Christmas Tree surrounded by carol singers grabbing her attention, this time it is a huge billboard in the centre of Time Square._ _

__And on this billboard? On this billboard is Jim, wearing a strange yellow uniform. Whatever the editors did, his eyes are even more electric blue than they normally are and she inclines her head lightly whilst her eyebrow wanders up._ _

__“That’s you.”_ _

__Jim nods slowly and sighs, it is still a bit overwhelming to see himself up there. “I know.”_ _

__They keep staring up at Jim’s ad for the movie version of Star Light and the producers wanted him in the main role as well. Because what is the secret behind Star Light’s success?_ _

__The music, the cast, everything is brilliant._ _

__The secret, however, the secret is Jim. His charisma, the way he engages with the audience, his voice, and his looks._ _

__His heart and soul are in this piece._ _

__It is only natural that they wanted Jim to be in the movie as well._ _

__Natural and surreal in his humble opinion._ _

__“Your nose is big.”_ _

__Count on Joanna to bring you back on the ground._ _

__He grins down at her and takes her hand before looking back up._ _

__“You’re right.”_ _

__****__

> __**__** _ _
> 
> His eyes—how they twinkled! his dimples, how merry!  
>  His cheeks were like roses, his nose like a cherry! 
> 
> __**__** _ _

__  
__  
****  
__

 

__Jim’s driver drops them off a few blocks from his apartment so that they can go for a short walk again._ _

__When they walk past the occasional singers, the continue humming the songs, going from _All I want for Christmas_ to _White Christmas_. _ _

__Once they reach _Silent Night_ in their repertoire, Joanna starts to slow down, and Jim looks slightly confused at her when they end up standing. _ _

__Joanna doesn’t really pay attention to him put is looking across the road at an old lady sitting on a bench._ _

__The woman’s clothes are barely rags and she is feeding the pigeons around her, petting some close to her. Snow is covering her hat and scarf and Jim has the thought when Joanna speaks it out loud._ _

__“It’s the Bird Woman…”, she whispers it as with some sort of reverence and suddenly Jim is being pulled along to his apartment, up the stairs and is pushed to open the door._ _

__“Jo…What are you up to?” Jim watches her rush towards the cookies the backed and she starts getting them off the plate into a tissue, ignoring his question but he doesn’t need an answer._ _

__He steps next to her and passes her a box instead. “Here. Put them in here. You can also make a sandwich…I’ll make some tea.”_ _

__It is a kind and sweet gesture Joanna came up with and Jim is more than willing to help her. They also take a spare blanket and one of Jim’s longer wool scarfs with them._ _

__When they are back and only a few steps away, Jim nods encouragingly towards and Joanna slowly walks towards the lady with the basket in her hand._ _

__“Excuse me, Ma’am….”, she whispers carefully and hesitantly meets the woman’s eyes who watches her with a tender smile, accepts the few things that Jim and Jo have prepared for her._ _

__“Merry Christmas.”, she smiles a bit timidly and can feel herself blush at the grateful expression the lady gives her._ _

__“Merry Christmas, sweetheart. And thank you. God bless your heart.”_ _

__Pride is not the word Jim looks for when he watches Jo. It doesn’t describe it well enough._ _

__Afterwards, they watch _It’s a Wonderful Life_ and Jim carries a sleepy Jo to bed, tucks her in and is about to step away when she takes hold of his hand. _ _

__It’s a mere whisper but for him, it’s clearer than anything else in life._ _

__“Thanks, dad.”_ _

__The Nutcracker on Jo’s bedside table is the only witness how Jim’s heart gives away a piece of itself._ _

__****__

> __**__** _ _
> 
> His droll little mouth was drawn up like a bow,  
>  And the beard on his chin was as white as the snow;  
>  The stump of a pipe he held tight in his teeth,  
>  And the smoke, it encircled his head like a wreath; 
> 
> __

__  
__  
****  
__

 

__

__The big day. The day Joanna has been waiting for so long is finally here._ _

__From the moment she wakes Jim up by jumping on his bed and calling his name there has been untameable energy and their way leads straight to the theatre where the performance will take place._ _

__Last minutes rehearsals, make-up, hair, costumes._ _

__Add the nervous bunch of little girls and boys and it is perfectly beautiful chaos._ _

__Just like Time Square. Only better._ _

__Jim loves the atmosphere surrounding them, there is no better place for him and once the time starts pushing and Jo is already wearing Klara’s white nightgown, there is still no Leonard in sight._ _

__“Has he called?” Jo bites her lip nervously and around the big heavy curtain, watching how the seats slowly but steadily start to fill themselves._ _

__“Three hours ago,…he said he is two hours away from New York…” He’s probably just as nervous as Jo, maybe even worse because Leonard has not been responding to his messages and calls._ _

__To say that he is sick with worry would be the understatement of the century._ _

__“Do you think he will make it, Jim?”, she looks up at him and he quickly puts a hand on her shoulder with a comforting smile._ _

__“Of course. Of course, he will.”_ _

__Joanna nods lightly before returning her eyes to the stalls, a quiet sigh leaves her lips._ _

__“I hope he is okay.”_ _

__Jim swallows hard and gives her shoulder a gentle squeeze._ _

__“Me too, Jo-Jo. Me too.”_ _

__****__

> __**__** _ _
> 
> He had a broad face and a little round belly  
>  That shook when he laughed, like a bowl full of jelly.  
>  He was chubby and plump, a right jolly old elf,  
>  And I laughed when I saw him, in spite of myself; 
> 
> __

__  
__  
****  
__

 

__Oh, Leonard is fine. Damn close to a heart attack but fine._ _

__Four and a half hours._ _

__That’s whole long he was in the same car as Mrs. O’Conner._ _

__Two hundred and seventy minutes of her endless chatter and Gospel choirs._ _

__Bless this woman for taking him to Brooklyn but he was so close to killing her when she would not ** _shut-the-damn-up_** with questions about his love life once she realised that he was using those evasive techniques on purpose. _ _

__When the engine turns quiet, he sends a prayer to the heavens above and quickly jumps out of the car. “Thank you so much, Mrs. O’Conner. I’m for always in your debt. Have a Merry Christmas!”_ _

__He quickly throws the door close, not listening to her waterfall of words and starts running with his stupid suitcase still in his hand, down into the subway._ _

__His phone died somewhere along the drive, so he has no way of reaching Jim and telling him of his whereabouts._ _

__Luckily, he knows where the theatre is, and he is going straight there because that is where Joanna and Jim are going to be._ _

__And he has a bit over an hour to get to them._ _

__Easy. Chill. Relax._ _

__Fuck it, he is so close to a panic attack, but this won’t do right now. Leonard is a man on a mission._ _

__They keep fighting and standing and…Oh, thank god there is a free seat in the train._ _

__He falls into it with a grunt and ignores the look the guy next to him gives him._ _

__Who is this dude to judge him, huh? Wearing an elf costume._ _

__Idiot._ _

__Thirty minutes later he is jumping up the stairs to 59th Street and actually dares to smiles because he is only minutes away from seeing his daughter when he runs straight into a pack of reporters._ _

__Hell, what are they doing here? Probably got wind of Jim being around somewhere close by and these people are like bloodhounds._ _

__Aiming for a quick and smooth retreat, he gets recognised by one single person and it spreads like a wildfire._ _

__Questions are being thrown at him, microphones are held into his face, flashlights are blinding him, and he keeps stumbling backwards searching for words, not really used to this much attention, especially since Jim and his management does always a good job of keeping him and Joanna out of the spotlight._ _

__In all this mess he hears something about a video on YouTube that has to reach many hits over the last twenty-four hours, but he really has no clue what these people are on about._ _

__The only thing he wants it to get to this damn theatre, give Jo a hug, kiss Jim senseless and see his daughter dance._ _

__Is this really too much to ask for?_ _

__But Leonard has been a good boy this year and Santa has another Christmas miracle for him._ _

__As if appearing out of thin air, a group of carol singers turn up behind him and divert the reporters’ attention off him when they seem to recognise those guys and their song._ _

__Whatever it is that makes these people so special, he thanks them for just existing and uses the moment to – literally – run away, sprinting at least two blocks and chasing up those stairs that lead to the entrance of the theatre._ _

__And when he is finally there, jogging down the way that leads to the backstage area, he really can’t believe it when he spots Jo and Jim standing behind one of the curtains, peaking outside._ _

__God. He made it._ _

__Leonard feels like his knees can give up any second beneath him with relief when a disbelieving laugh escapes him._ _

__“Jo! Jim!”_ _

__Their heads spin around, and he could have started crying when he sees them rushing towards him, big smiles._ _

__He is home._ _

__That’s his official Christmas miracle._ _

__****__

> __**__** _ _
> 
> A wink of his eye and a twist of his head  
>  Soon gave me to know I had nothing to dread;  
>  He spoke not a word, but went straight to his work,  
>  And filled all the stockings; then turned with a jerk, 
> 
> __

__  
__  
****  
__

 

__“Daddy!”_ _

__Joanna runs into her father’s arms with such a force, she nearly knocks them both over, but he just laughs and holds her tightly again his chest, peppering kisses all over her hair._ _

__(Something the make-up artist will be very cross with but…who cares?)_ _

__“You made it! You’re here!”, she smiles so widely and happily at him, Leonard seriously considers crying like a little baby._ _

__Santa has her wish made come true! Oh, if he only would also keep his other promise to her…_ _

__She cuddles against her dad and breathes in his familiar scent; his warmth surrounding her, and she really doesn’t mind being nearly squeezed to death because she hugs him just as tightly._ _

__“Of course, I’m here. Nothing in the world could ever stop me from getting to you, peach.” He cups her cheeks gently and presses a kiss to her forehead._ _

__“Now, go and get them. You’ll be amazing.” Leonard returns her smile just as enthusiastically and she reluctantly steps away, takes a deep breath and runs off to get to the other dancers, but not without giving Jim one of her tiny bear hugs._ _

__She buries her face in his chest when he puts his arms around her._ _

__“Thank you.” Her whisper seems like a ghost to him and he looks at her with a tiny confused smirk._ _

__“For what, Jo?”_ _

__“Everything.”_ _

__With this very vague and cryptic answer, she lets go of him and leaves Jim to look after, still the same small irritated smile on his lips._ _

__Then he remembers something…someone. Someone he has missed very much._ _

__Jim turns around to face Bones who is already watching him with a crooked grin._ _

__“Glad you haven’t forgot-“, the doctor is interrupted by plush lips claiming his own and hands pulling him closer by his coat, the taste so eager and sweet that he wonders how he has been able to survive for so long without this._ _

__It’s like filling your lungs with air for the first time after holding your breath for too long._ _

__Liberating._ _

__A soft sigh leaves his lips and his arms come around Jim’s waist, melting smoothly against the leaning of his body._ _

__They stay like this for a while, but it feels not long enough when Jim slowly pulls away and meets Bones’ hazel eyes._ _

__“Let’s see our ballerina dance, shall we?”_ _

__His smile is brilliant just all the Christmas lights in all of New York City together and how could Leonard every say no to such a suggestion?_ _

__They take their seats in the front row and watch Joanna dance, with such facility and grace, their hearts filled with so much pride and joy, it takes their breaths away._ _

__And when the ballet comes to an end, they are the first ones to jump out of their seats and clap the loudest of all when Joanna bows to the audience, holding her little Nutcracker, her brilliant happy smile more radiant than anything._ _

__****__

> __**__** _ _
> 
> And laying his finger aside of his nose,  
>  And giving a nod, up the chimney he rose;  
>  Christmas morning. The short happy end to this story. 
> 
> __****_ _

__  
__  
****  
__

 

__Wearing PJs and drinking cocoa, Jim and Leonard happily cuddle on the sofa whilst Joanna is busy unwrapping her presents._ _

___Miracle on 34th Street_ is finally running on TV._ _

__She’s received many new ballet things – as expected of a future Prima ballerina assoluta but also many books, a new sweater from her grandma, a necklace from her dad and (toping them all) tickets to see Swan Lake from Jim._ _

__“You can’t help it, kid, huh?”, Leonard pokes his boyfriend lightly in the side, making him squirm and shift with a pout which is quickly replaced by a smug grin._ _

__“Being amazing? No, Bones. I really can’t help it. Just innate for me.” This reply earns an exasperated eye roll and a punishing tickle which he takes in stride because it is the truth._ _

__Leonard chuckles amused before he slips out of Jim’s arms and picks up a present from under the Christmas tree, passing it to the blonde._ _

__“Santa left something for you under the tree too.”, he nods encouragingly when he is met with Jim’s questioning look and watches how the other man opens the present with anticipation._ _

__For a moment, Jim’s expression is that of confusion when he sees the content of the small box until he looks up with his mouth slightly open and stares at Leonard._ _

__“Is this…?”_ _

__“It’s your dad’s wristwatch.”, he nods his head in confirmation and smiles gently. “The one and only.”_ _

__“How did you…?” Jim can’t produce more than these question fragments at the moment but thankfully Leonard is quite good at guessing their meaning._ _

__“You said you did not know where it is so I did some digging around and asked your brother who kindly pointed me into the direction of your grandfather. It was easy from there. Couple of hours in the attic.”_ _

__Jim really doesn’t know what to say and keeps looking between the watch and Leonard until he does the one and only right thing. “Thank you.”, his voice betrays him quite easily, but he tries to keep his emotions at bay. “This…means a lot to me.”_ _

__Leonard smiles at him gently and squeezes his hand. “You’re welcome, Darlin’.”_ _

__After receiving this present, he needs a moment or two to collect himself until he harrumphs and smiles crookedly._ _

__“I have a gift for you too.”_ _

__He gets up but instead of walking to the tree, he sinks down on one knee._ _

__Joanna nearly drops her book and holds her breath._ _

__In Leonard’s case, his heart jumps in surprise and he simply forgets how to breathe._ _

__“Bones…”, he smiles affectionately when he pulls out a small velvet box out of his PJ’s pockets and opens it slowly, presenting a shiny platin band in the heart of it._ _

__Jim meets those hazel eyes that are staring at him, watching his every movement._ _

__“Will you marry me?”_ _

__Once the hopeful words are out, he is greeted with an armful of Bones, kissing him senselessly, repeatedly mumbling the one correct answer to this question._ _

__“Yes.”_ _

__And if there happens to be a mistletoe above them in this very spot, just blame coincidence._ _

__Joanna, she has her own explanation, and watches them with a tiny smirk, shaking her head about these two grown-ups who need so much help and definitely owe her._ _

__Santa also made her second wish come true._ _

__And the Nutcracker? He stands on the coffee table and gives them a wink, which nobody happens to notice._ _

__****__

> __**__** _ _
> 
> He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle,  
>  And away they all flew like the down of a thistle.  
>  But I heard him exclaim, ere he drove out of sight—  
>  “Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good night!” 
> 
> __

__  
__  
****  
__

 

__The End._ _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this somewhat made sense? :')  
> (STILL CRYING FOR A BETA...)  
> People from Connecticut and specifically Barkhamsted. I love you guys. If Leonard seems a bit gruff, it's because he is quite tense :'D  
> Say hi to me on [Tumblr](https://marythepoppins.tumblr.com/)!! ;D  
>  
> 
> Have a Merry Christmas and peaceful holidays to all who do not celebrate Christmas!


End file.
